I Won't Say
by The Hat Potato
Summary: Christine finally admits her love for Erik... Through saying the lyrics of "I Won't Say I'm In Love" from Hercules.


**Hello! For this story, I composed their conversations with the lyrics of the song "I Won't Say I'm In Love" from Disney's Hercules.**

**I Won't Say**

**By: The Hat Potato**

Christine stumbled into her dressing room, tired and sore. The seemingly endless rehearsal had made her feet ache and her shoulders sag. She wanted nothing more than to climb in bed and sleep off the day's toil. However, before she was able to live out her fantasy, she heard an all too familiar latch open in that dreaded mirror of hers.

She could tell as soon as she saw her fallen angel's face that he was distressed about something. Nonetheless, when he held his beckoning hand out to her, she followed without question. As he led her along the deep, dank passageways into torture, she felt goosebumps emerge on her arm. Only then did she realize that in her fatigue, she had forgotten to change out of her flimsy costume from earlier. Composed of nothing but a skimpy crimson lace leotard and skirt, her arms and legs were left shivering.

Her masqueraded captor picked up the pace of his impatient step, causing Christine to stumble behind him. She fell, and though she braced herself, expecting to hit the ground, her phantom caught her and steadied her. Christine was baffled on how he did it. How he seemed to know every movement she was going to make before she even made it.

As they came to the edge of the water, he swiftly grabbed her and swished her into the boat. She had never seen him in such a mood. Angry, but not in a rage. No. This was a passionate anger that controlled him. Christine shivered once again as the cold crept onto her bare skin. Erik, sensing this, beckoned her closer to him. In a swift movement, he wrapped his cloak around her, bringing the two together. Christine was overcome with warmth. She pressed into him, soaking it up.

They arrived at their destination, the all too familiar, darkly decorated, place that they both had reason to call home. To Christine's surprise, Erik picked her up with his cloak, cradling her like a newborn babe. He placed her on the sofa and removed her from his warming abode. She shivered.

She waited for her lessons to begin, but none came. Despite his extreme rush to arrive here, he simply sat in his armchair, doing nothing but observing her. Again, she felt all too aware of her scant clothing. Minutes, that seemed like eternities, passed before she built up the courage to ask the simple question, "What's wrong?"

He silenced her with a look and ordered her, "Come." With legs, shaking from cold, she walked to him, still sitting nonchalantly in his chair. As soon as she drew near enough, he suddenly grabbed her and pulled her to him until she was sitting like a child on his lap.

Before she had time to react, he began his tormented rant. "What's wrong?" he began painfully, "What do you think is wrong? I give you my all, and yet you reject me. Your childish natures are too charmed by your precious Raoul. You are too ignorant to see your own stupidity. Good on paper? Perhaps. But can he make you feel the things that I make you feel?" Christine gulped, yet her mind was unable to find a proper response. Heavy breathing overcame her. He continued, "I can control your every feeling. You are a product of my teaching. I live inside of you whether you want it or not. But you do. You crave me. Deep down, I can feel your hidden desires. Deep down, I know you love me." Before he could get out his next thought, his passion overtook him and persuaded him to pull her into a wanting, fervent kiss.

She shrieked against him and pulled away. Jumping to her feet, she leapt out of the way just before he set out to grab her again. His mismatched eyes turned to fiery fury as she backed away. She turned and ran as fast as she could. But he was faster. In only a few steps, he was at her heels. He grabbed her forearm with a vise-like grip. She tried to pull away, but his clutch on her only tightened, bruising her arm. Strands of tears began falling clumsily from her eyes. Seeing how he had scared her, he loosened his grip and brought her back to the lounge. Despite her recent attempt at escape, she went with him willingly.

He looked at her dead in her eyes once her crying had subsided, "Why won't you admit that you love me?"

"Because I don't" she responded, sudden confidence filling her.

A cruel smile wracked his lips for a moment, "Then why do you always come back?"

Christine thought hard about the question at hand before sighing, "If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, been there, done that."

Longing ripped through Eric as she replied her collected response. "Who do you think you're kidding?" his voice boomed, "I'm the earth and heaven to you. You might try to keep it hidden, but darling, I can see right through you."

She quivered as her mind spun at his words. Could he hear her wanting thoughts the same way he could feel her movements before they even happened? Her quiver gave him the strength to place his strong hands at her waist, emitting a gasp from her.

He continued his plea, "You know you can't conceal it. I know how you're feeling and who you're thinking of. Tell me you love me."

Tension was building in Christine as she blurted out, "No chance! No way! I won't say it, no." The confliction in her voice caused him to flip her around so that her back was to him, his hands never leaving her. Then, he slowly moved his hands up the journey of her stomach, stopping just below her chest. Her eyes closed and her head fell back with his touch. The chill she had felt was gone. Practically losing control of her speech, she uttered "It's too cliché. I won't say I'm in love. I thought my heart had learned its lesson. But, it feels so good when you start out."

Her head screamed at her, "Get a grip, Christine. Unless you're dying to cry your heart out."

The phantom, thrilled at her body's response, moved his hands up further until his hands pressed into her breasts. His voice, wracked with lust, whispered hungrily in her ear, "Christine, you can't deny it. Who you are is how you're feeling and I'm not buying it. I saw you hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown-up. When will you admit that you've got it bad for me?"

Leaning further into him, she whimpered, slowly losing her will to fight against the truth, "No chance. No way. I won't say it, no."

He clutched her closer to him, "Give up, give in, check the grin, you're in love."

"This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love," she desperately cried.

Erik breathed hotly down her neck, "We'll do it until you admit you're in love."

Christine, in one last attempt, her voice choppy and practically shouting, exclaimed, "You're way off base. I won't say it. Get off my case. I won't say it."

He spun her around again and looked deep into her soul, "Darling, don't be proud. It's okay you're in love."

With that, he swept her into a rich and aching kiss, which she returned, melting into him, her thoughts full of desire. Her arms wrapped around him and desperately clutched his back. His hands shot into her flowing dark curls, intensifying the embrace.

After what seemed like forever, they broke apart for lack of air.

"At least out loud, I won't say," Christine started to say, her voice barely above a whisper, "I'm in love."

**The End**


End file.
